A Secret
by kawaii Jen
Summary: Usagi Tsukino has a secret that she has been keeping from her family and friends. AU fic chapter 1 and 2 reposted and are fix by my beta reader
1. Default Chapter

A Secret  
  
I do not own sailor moon.  
  
Seventeen-year-old Usagi Tsukino opened the door to her house. As she walked in, she quickly kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen "Mom are you home?" she called, but the only answer she got was the silence of an empty house. She quickly turned around and walked up the stairs, making sure to check her brother's room. Last time he almost walked in on her. He had came home early that day and was going into her room to get back the comic books she had taken from his room the night before. Luckily, she had been doing this for a while. She had quickly gotten rid of her little friend and pulled down her selves. Seeing that his room was empty, she turned, walked down the hall and into her room, locking it. She walked to her drawer and opened the top drawer. Inside was a little black box. She pulled it out and sat it on her lap. She opened the lid, and inside were two little razor blades. She reached in, and pulled out one of them. She held it in her hand and look at it sadly, as though at any second she was going to cry, but she didn't. Instead, she pulled up her school selves and quickly sliced the little blade across her left arm, leavening a thin red line behind. Pain shot through her body but tears did not form in her eyes. A sweet smile made its way across her face.  
  
In the driveway, Ikiku Tsukino pulled in, turned off her car, and got out. She walked through the front door and into her house. Ikiku looked down, and saw that her daughter was home already. She walked into the kitchen, thinking that usagi would be at the table eating a snack, but it was empty. "That's strange" she said out loud. Ikuku walked to the bottom of the stairs and called her daughter's name.  
  
Usagi snapped out of her trance, grabbed a towel and pressed it to her arm. The bleeding stopped in seconds. She then pulled down her selves, walked to her door, and unlocked it; walking down the hall and to the stairs.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Is Something Wrong

Tell Me What's Wrong  
  
I do not own sailor moon. A/N: I really shouldn't have started a new story I have fore unfinished ones that I'm just too lazy or I have lost interest in them to finish all well what's done is done. Enjoy.  
  
"Yes Mom, what is it?" Usagi ask walking to the top of the stairs. (A/N: I can't remember if it's Ikiko or Ikuko sorry so I'm going to go with Ikuko) Ikuko looked at her daughter for a moment something was off she could feel it like something wasn't right with usagi "Mom was there something you wanted?" usagi asked snapping Ikuko out of her train of thought "No I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to start dinner soon and to make sure all your home work is done before that ok?" usagi nodded a yes and turned around back to her room. Ikuko watched her daughter walk back to her room. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but decided that she would let usagi tell her if something was brothering her. With that thought, she walked to the kitchen to get dinner started for her family.  
  
Usagi opened her door and walked over to her bed. She sighed, and lay down while closing her eyes. Sometimes she wished that she could just disappear, or that kami would just let her sadness end by letting a lighting bolt or something hit her. She had been feeling this way for a long time now; an emptiness inside her, but at the same time, the most horrible pain she had ever felt in her life. She just didn't understand these feelings. But she did find a way to stop the inner pain at least for a while. With that thought, she pulled down her sleeve and traced old and new cuts with her finger. Usagi glanced at her clock; 4:35. She sighed again * I'd better get started on that homework now. * She got up, picked up her school bag, and pulled out her books.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Morning

Morning  
  
I do not own sailor moon. A/N: Thank you all who review chapter 1 and 2 oh and I have a beta reader so you can thank crystal-chan for the nice looking no spelling errors chapters.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the darkness of her room. She looked over to the clock on her nightstand; it read 6:00AM.  
  
"I might as well start getting ready," Usagi said to her self. She threw off her blankets, and walked quietly out into the hall and to the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the faucet. She cupped her hands under the running water and washed her face. She looked up and looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes had black rings around them from lack of sleep, her face was pale from her lack of interest in food now, and her left arm still stung from yesterday. * What's wrong with me? * she thought to her self. * Why can't I figure anything out anymore? Its like. . . * Usagi didn't have time to finish her thoughts. She was soon interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door, followed by the voice of her little brother telling who ever it was in the bathroom to hurry up because he had to go. Usagi turned off the faucet and opened the door to see her little brother dancing in his PJ's. She quickly got out of his way and headed back into her room to finish up getting ready.  
  
By around 7:00 o'clock Ikuko called her family to the table for breakfast. Shingo and Kenji were at the table in seconds, while Usagi walked down the stairs slowly. Her school bag in her hands, she walked into the kitchen to see shingo with a mouth full of pancakes and her father reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. Her mother turned to her with a big smile on her face and a plate of food in her hands.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart!" Usagi forced a little smile and said good morning. "Well sit down and eat before it gets cold," her mother said. Usagi looked at the plate of food for a moment and felt herself getting the urge to throw up.  
  
"No thanks mom. I have to get going before I'm late again- you know how Mrs. H is. I'll pick something up on the way, I promise," Usagi said walking to the door  
  
"Ok just make sure it's healthy!" her mother called out to her as usagi walked out the door.  
  
Usagi walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, passing by many food shops and coffee houses. None of them seemed interesting so she just kept walking until she passed by an old temple. She remembered that when she was little her grandpa used to take her here to pray to the gods for good luck. This was also where she met her friend, the keeper of the temple's granddaughter. She and Usagi used to play together every time her and her grandpa used to come over, but that was before he died. Now she didn't go here anymore, and she hadn't seen her friend since. She let those thoughts drift to the back of her mind and kept walking to her school and the start of another day.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. School Part 1

School Part 1  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. A/N: Again thank you all for your reviews. This chapter is going to be kind of short because I'm sick right now. I hope to get over this flu or whatever it is really soon so I can get the next chapter out soon.  
  
It didn't take Usagi long to reach her school. She checked her watch, which read 7:30. The first bell didn't ring tell 8 o'clock so she decided to sit on the glass by the quad and wait until the bell rang. She walked over to the quad and picked out a nice deserted spot where she could be alone and no one would bother her.  
  
Usagi watched as other classmates met up with their friends; saying good morning and giving each other hugs. Watching them reminded her of the times she use to run up to her friends and greet them. Their names were Hitomi Yaga, Sashi Gurata, and Mitoki Haruni. The three were her best friends in grade school, but when they entered middle school things had slowly changed. At first it was little things, like forgetting about meeting her at lunch. When Usagi asked why they didn't meet her, they would say that they couldn't find her. Usagi believed them at first, but then when they didn't show up at lunch again for seven days in a row she decided to go look for them herself. She walked down the halls and asked a few of Hitomi, Sashi, and Mitoki's other friends if they had seen them that day. They said that the trio always hung out over at the track field during lunch.  
  
Usagi quickly ran out to the track field. As she got closer to the field, she spotted them by the bleachers laughing and eating together. Usagi called out to them, and they turned their heads and saw Usagi running up to them. They got up and walked over to her Hitomi was the first to speak, "Hey Usagi we couldn't... " Usagi cut her off, "Couldn't find me huh? That's what you said last time. I just talked to some of your other friends and they said that you guys always hang out here at lunch. Is that true?" Hitomi again was the first to speak, "Well you see Usagi me and Mitoki and Sashi have been thinking and we decided that you are just too childish. I mean were in middle school now and you still want to go to the candy store after school. We think that it would be bad for our new reputation to be seen with you" Sashi and Mitoki nodded their heads in agreement Usagi had tears in her eyes but forced them back. "So now that we are in middle school you guys suddenly have a 'reputation' now? I see. Well it was nice knowing you guys have a nice life!" Usagi said in almost a yelling tone. She was trying to control her emotions and not make a big scene. She turned around and quickly ran off. She spent most of that night crying into her pillow. The other half she was busy throwing away all the things that reminded her of her old friends. She was so upset and angry at them the picture frame she was holding slipped out of her hand and broke into pieces. Glass spread all around her bedroom floor. She cursed her self and started picking up the pices quickly. When all the pices of glass were picked up and were in the trash can, Usagi noticed her right hand was bleeding. Not a lot, just little cuts. Usagi stared at her hand completely forgetting her past feelings; the pain in her hand was the only thing that was on Usagi's mind. She just stood there looking at her bleeding hand until she went to the bathroom and washed it. She watch the small amount of blood mixed with the water and spin down the drain.  
  
The next day at school Usagi had a bandage around her right hand. Her old friends were with their new friends, acting like she never existed. That day Usagi just stopped talking to her other classmates and stopped trying to make friends. She never wanted to feel the hurt of rejection again. Soon people were calling her loner and teasing her because she never talked. The names kept up until the end of middle school. Now she was in her second year of high school ( A/N: its second year right? Because in the anime usagi was 16 in her first year of high school right?) and she still didn't talk to anyone. But there were times that she would think back to the little girl at the old temple; wondering what she was doing and if she still remembered her. The bell rang for the start of school and usagi got up, bush the grass off her uniform, and started walking to her first class.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. School Part 2

School Part 2  
  
I do not own sailor moon. A/N: Thank you all for your reviews I'm really glad you all like my story. I'm still a bit sick but because so many of you reviewed I decided to get up and make this chapter (that and I'm tried of sleeping). Enjoy.  
  
Usagi walked into her classroom and took her seat in the back row next to the window. She sat there quietly, listening to her other classmates talk to their friends about what they were going to do after school today and she-said-he-said gossip between some of the other girls. The bell for class to begin rang. Everyone took their seats and sat quietly. Mrs. H. walked in shortly after and apologized to the class for being late. She asked everyone to get out their homework from the other night. Usagi reached into her backpack, got out her homework and passed it up to the person in front of her. Soon the lesson of the day began and while the other classmates listened to what was Mrs. H. was teaching them Usagi looked out her window and let her mind drift to her thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, at the old temple that Usagi used to visit with her grandpa, a beautiful young girl with long black hair wearing a priestess uniform was raking up leaves. Her name was Rei Hino. She was the granddaughter of the keeper of this temple and was the next in line in her family for the job. She would have been at school right now instead of working at the temple, but she had gotten in to another fight last week with a girl who was picking on one of her best friends: Ami Mizuno. Ami had beaten her on a test again and now that girl was sitting at home with a broken arm. Her grandfather was out looking for a new school for her and made her promise that she wouldn't fight anymore even if it was for a good reason.  
  
A butterfly flew past Rei's face, caching her attention. It was a little blue dotted one with yellow rims around it wings. "This one looks just like the ones we use to chase together" Rei said she smiled as she watch the butterfly flew off *It's been ten years now since the last time I saw you Usagi. I still remember all the fun times we use to have playing together, and I still remember the last time you came here with your grandfather. It was a week before your grandfather died and the first week of summer. You and I had made lots of plans for the summer . . . but then he died and you stopped coming. I wonder what your doing now.* Rei thought to herself she looked up at the sky one more time, and then went back to her chores.  
  
Usagi walked out to the lunch quad, out to her favorite tree and sat down. She reached into her bag, pulled out a candy bar and began to nibble on it. Lately she hadn't had much of an appetite, but one day at P.E. she began to get light headed and almost fainted because she hadn't eaten that day, so she made sure to eat something before P.E. now. She looked around the quad watching the others eating lunch either with their boyfriends or girlfriends or friends. Everyone seemed to have someone but her. She didn't really mind being alone, but there were some times that she wished she had someone she could talk to. Someone that could help her understand her feelings, or at least just listen to her, but then that's what everyone wants in life isn't it? She kept looking around until her eyes fell on a girl sitting under a tree just like she was. She had brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and was chewing on a pice of grass. Usagi had seen her around school a few times. * I think her name was Makoto Kino* Usagi thought. Minutes seemed like seconds because before Usagi had time to finish her thoughts the bell rang to go to class. Usagi quickly finished up the candy bar and got up and went to her class.  
  
By around two in the afternoon Rei's grandfather came back from school shopping as he put it and told her that she would be starting Cross roads High tomorrow * A new school a new start I should call Ami and tell her the news.* Rei thought as she went to the phone and dial Ami's number. It rang a few times until someone picked up "Hello? Ami speaking." "Hey, Ami? Rei here. I just wanted to tell you that I'm starting a new school tomorrow: Cross Road High." "I looked into that school. Did you know they have one of the highest test scores in Japan?" "Really? That's great Ami! Does that mean you are going to go there too?" Rei asked "Well my mom thinks it's a good idea for me to go to a different school and going to the same one as you would be great! I'll tell her all about it later tonight." "Alright. Call me back and tell me what she said, ok?" "Ok. See ya later Rei." "See ya," Rei said as she hung up the phone. *Well, I better start getting ready for tomorrow.* Rei thought as she walked into her room.  
  
Usagi walked slowly down the streets of Tokyo to her home. She was, again, lost in her own thoughts and not really paying attention to what was going on around her. Suddenly, a little bird flew past her, getting her attention. She watched it fly into a near by tree and start singing. Soon after it started, another bird flew into the tree and joined it in its song. *Is this some kind of sign or omen that something is going to happen to me?* Usagi wondered she stood there watching the two little birds for a while, until they flew off together and Usagi continued walking home.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. Home Again

Home Again  
  
I do not own sailor moon. A/N: I want this story to be the best it can be so ill be doing some major research. This chapter will be really short because of that I just wanted to update for you guys.  
  
Usagi walked into her home taking off her shoes.  
  
"Usagi, is that you?" her mother called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah it's me," Usagi answered. Her mother walked out from the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron.  
  
"How was your day? I see you didn't get a detention today. Good girl!" her mother said while smiling.  
  
"Today was fine. I'm going to go up to my room now, ok?"  
  
"Ok, but are you sure you don't want to help me in the kitchen? I'm making cookies. You can even lick the spoon if you want."  
  
"No thanks Mom. I'm kind of tired. Long day you know. I'm going to go take a nap," Usagi told her as she started to walk up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Ok . . . I'll wake you up when dinner is done." Usagi nodded her head, walked into her room, and shut her door. Ikuko made a silent prayer as she watches her daughter walk up those stairs. * Please just let this be a phase. I want my happy little girl back!* She glanced at her daughter's door one more time before walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Rei was sitting on her floor packing her school bag for the next day when her phone rang. She got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello? This is Rei."  
  
"Hey Rei! It's me, Ami. I just got off the phone with my mom, and she thinks going to a new school would be great for me. I told her about Cross Rode High, and she said yes! She's going to called the principal and fax him my papers, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"That's great Ami! I hope we get all our classes together."  
  
"Me too. Listen, I have to go now. See ya."  
  
"See ya!" Rei said, hanging up. "This is just great! Ami and I are going to school together, just like before, but this time I hope things will be different," she said to herself as she continued packing her things.  
  
( Mean while back at the Tsukino household)  
  
Usagi was lying on her bed writing in something that looked like a dairy. Her room was almost completely dark except for the small lamp on her nightstand. There was a light knock on her door follow by her mother's voice  
  
"Usagi, dinner is ready."  
  
"Coming Mom." Usagi shut her book, put it back into the drawer it came from, and started walking down stairs.  
  
As Usagi walked into the kitchen her family was already at the table waiting for her. Usagi sat down in her chair and begun to scoop up some rice she always ate at dinnertime because if she didn't then her parents would know that something was wrong. She sat in her chair quietly eating her rice and listening to her little brother's newest tall tale about whatever new super hero was cool now-a-days, and of her parents day. She stayed out of the conversations as much she could. Soon dinner was over, and her mother was passing out the cookies that she had made earlier. Her father and brother each grabbed one.  
  
"Wow Mom, these are really good!" Shingo said.  
  
"Yes, can you pack a few in my lunch tomorrow Hon?" Shingo quickly added a me too please.  
  
"Sure" her mother said with a smile. She turned to Usagi and held out the plate of cookies. Usagi looked at the cookies and was fighting in her mind whether or not to take one, when finally one side won.  
  
"No thanks Mom. I don't really feel like sweets tonight." Shingo and her father both stop eating their cookies and left their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Mom, is the world ending? Usagi just said no to sweets?" Shingo said in a some what frighten voice  
  
"Are you feeling ok sweetie?" her father asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just not very hungry tonight that's all. Can I go and take my shower now please?"  
  
"Sure sweetie," her mother replied. Usagi got up and walked to the bathroom. "Shingo, why don't you go into the living room and play that new game we just bought you?"  
  
"Ok Mom." He carried his plate into the kitchen, and then he went into the living room and started up his game.  
  
"I think that something might be wrong with Usagi she is more distant, always wants to stay in her room, and she hasn't been eating much. What do you think it is?" Ikuko asked with a worried face to her husband "I don't know, maybe it's just a teenage phase? I'm sure its nothing worried about Dear. You know our Usagi. If something was really wrong she would tell us. Let's just try and give her some space to think about things, but if this behavior keeps up by the end of this month then you and I will talk with her, ok?"  
  
"Ok I'm sure you are right"  
  
"Now that this is discussion is over I'm going to go into the living room and relax for a bit. Thank you for a wonderful dinner Dear," Kenji said, walking over and giving his wife a peck on the lips. Once he was gone Ikuko's worried face was on her again. * I really hope you are right Kenji*Ikuko thought .  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Looking threw the mirror

Looking through the mirror  
  
I do not own sailor moon. Thank you everyone for your great reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the other ones.  
  
Usagi walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She went to the bathtub and started adjusting the water's temperature until it got to her liking: not to hot but not to cold. She let down her odango shaped hair and started undressing. She threw her dirty school uniform ( A/N: I was asked a question does usagi ware long sleeves or short threw out this story so far Usagi has just been wearing her school uniform which have long sleeves) into the laundry basket.  
  
Usagi looked over her arms, seeing short and long pink thin lines from cuts that have all ready healed, and one on her left arm that has only started to heal up. She could tell because it started to itch. She walked over to the tub, turned it off and got in.  
  
In the kitchen, Ikuko was washing the dishes and listening to the laughter coming form her husband and son in the living room. Hearing them laugh bought back happy memories of when the whole family would watch funny movies together or play board games. She remembered that when Usagi was a child she had the most beautiful smile. When she smiled her eyes would sparkle with so much happiness and innocence, but when Usagi's grandpa died when she was 8 year's old, she stopped smiling for a long time and didn't want to go anywhere. One day about a month after his death she came home and ran into her arms, telling her all about her new friends that she made that day. She told her their names were Hitomi Yaga, Sashi Gurata, and Mitoki Haruni. They were Usagi's best friends until middle school. When she had asked usagi why she didn't go over to one of there houses to play anymore she just said she didn't want to talk about it, went into her room and stayed there for the rest of the night. She didn't even come down for dinner. That was the day that her happy little girl was no more. Now she had become someone that she hardly knew. Ikuko frowned and continued washing the dishes.  
  
Once the bath water began to get too cold, Usagi got out and pulled the plug. She put on her bathrobe, walked out the door and up the stairs into her room. She removed the robe, grabbed her pajamas from her dresser and put them on. They were long sleeves so she didn't have to worry about someone seeing her old and new cuts at night.  
  
Ikuko was finishing up the dishes when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned her head to the stairs and saw usagi walking up them. She dried her hands on a towel and started walking up stairs to say goodnight to her daughter.  
  
Usagi reached over to her top drawer of her night stand inside was a little black box and next to it was her dairy she looked at the two for a moment and reach her hand into the drawer and pulled out . . .  
  
At that moment usagi door open and her mother walked in " Usagi I . . . "  
  
To be continued.  
  
Short I know I'm sorry I am very busy now and I will try and update when ever I have time.  
  
P.S. I couldn't think of a title for this chapter I know the one I have right now doesn't really go with it but it sounded cool. 


	8. Eye's of fire

Eye's of fire  
  
Gomen nasai minna for not updating in a long time hope you like this one.  
  
Usagi was walking to school earlier that morning she had to get out of the house before everyone was a wake she had to think of new ways of hiding her little secret more carefully. Last night she was careless and her mother almost caught her with the blades luckily she was able to pull out her dairy and shut the drawer door fast so her mother couldn't see inside.  
  
She look up ahead to the end of the street at the bus stop there was a black hair girl standing there wearing the same school uniform she was as she got closer to the bus stop she was able to make out the girl's face she had eye's full of passion like fire they burned throw usagi's soul it scared her and she had to look away.  
  
Rei hino was waiting for her friend Ami mizuno to arrive. It was pretty early in the morning so she knew that ami wouldn't come for at lest 10 more minutes Ami was always early for school and the first one to be in class. Rei usually wasn't a morning person but she was so excide about starting a new school that it didn't matter what time school started she would be there. She turn her head to the left and saw a girl with odango sharp hair with her face looking towards the ground * odango sharp hair? I haven't seen someone with that kind of hair since Usagi but that can't be her Usagi was always so full of life and happy all the time and this girl look's so sad no this girl isn't her* rei thought as the girl pass her and continue on her way down the street.  
  
It wasn't long tell Ami arrive at the bus stop "Rei-chan ohayo! I wasn't suspecting to see you here this early" Ami said "Ohayo Ami-chan I got up early today I was so excided about starting a new school with you that I just got up early" Rei said while smiling "Well we should get going don't want to be late first impressions are all ways important" Ami said as the two started walking to there new school.  
  
* At Cross road high school*  
  
Usagi was sitting at her desk listening to her classmates conversations when Miss. H walked in everyone stop talking and sat at there desk "Class today we have two new student's joining us please make them feel welcome come in girls" Rei and Ami walked into the class room and bowed to there Classmates "Konnichiwa!" they both said "Class this is Rei hino and Ami mizuno" Miss. H said "Ami you can take that empty seat in the front Rei you can take the empty seat next to Usagi in the back" hearing her name be called Usagi looked up her clysters blue eye's meeting Rei's firer one's. Rei walked over to where Usagi was seating " Konnichiwa Usagi-san" Usagi was to capture by Rei's eye's reposed. Rei sat down next to the seat by Usagi and gave her a smile before she turn her attention to the day's lesion.  
  
To Be Contiue. 


	9. Makeing New Friends

Making New Friends  
  
I forgot to say that I didn't own sailor moon in the last chapter ^.^" silly me.  
  
Throw out first period Usagi was finding it a lot more difficult to concentrate on what Mrs. H was trying to tech them. Usually it was just because Usagi was tried or she just didn't care much. But today it was because of one of the new student's Rei Hino. The same Rei Hino that was her best friend at the temple. Rei had change a lot throw the years her midnight dark hair was now down to her kneels and her skin pale like snow and finally her eye's they burn with so much passion that even the most strongest person on earth would fall on there kneels if they look directly into them.  
  
The same question kept drilling at Usagi's mind *dose she remember me ?* from time to time Usagi would look to her left to catch a glimpse of Rei. Finally the bell rang and the students quickly rush out the door. Usagi included she had to get a way from Rei her mind was just spinning with to many thoughts and memories.  
  
Rei watch Usagi ran out of the class room. She had notice Usagi looking at her but didn't bring attention to it. Ami walked up to her desk " Ready to go?" she asked "Yeah" Rei said getting up and following Ami out the door "So what class do you have Ami?" Ami looked at her list of classes "It say's room B-2 cooking what class do you have Rei?" "P.E. well I guess I'll see you later at lunch good luck at you're cooking class" Rei said walking off to the gym "Thanks!" Ami called out. Ami began looking around the class room numbers she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bump into someone knocking her and her books to the ground "I'm so sorry" Ami quickly said " It's ok are you alright ?" "Yes I'm alright" Ami said as she began to pick up her books "Here let me help you" "Thank you" Ami said looking up to the person who was gathering up her books it was a girl with long dark brown hair tie into a pony tail she had deep emerald green eye's and a rose ear ring on her left ear. She stood up carrying Ami's books in her hands "Here you go" she said handing Ami her books "Thank you again and I'm sorry for bumping into you I wasn't paying attention" the other girl smiled "Hey it's no problem by the way my name is Makoto what's yours?" "It's Ami nice to meet you Makoto" "Nice meeting you too Ami you look kind of lost anything I can help you with?" " Maybe I'm looking for room B-2 cooking" " You're in luck Ami I have that class right now come on we can walk together" "Ok hey maybe at lunch you can meet my friend Rei I'm sure you guy's would get a long great" Ami said "That would be nice" Makoto said smileing.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
A/N: Next chapter Minako will be coming in to the story so stay tune plz R&R. 


	10. Minako

Minako  
  
I do not own sailor moon. I hope you all had a happy holiday and have good New Year. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Rei walked into the girl's locker room and pulled out her P.E. uniform from her back pack and quickly change into them. She ran out side where the P.E. teacher was calling out names "Jurati Masanori!?" the P.E. teacher called "Here!" yelled a boy in the back row. "Excuses me are you Mrs. Akoruta the second year P.E. teacher?" Rei asked walking up to her. The teacher looked away from her list of students names and looked at Rei "I am and who might you be young lady?" Rei handed her a piece of paper with the list of her classes and student information. Mrs. Akoruta turn to her P.E. class "Listen up we have a new student joining us today her name is Hino Rei make sure to make her feel welcome" "Yes ma'am!" the class all said together. Mrs. Akoruta turn her attention to Rei "We meet here at this spot every day but when it's raining we stay in the gym you're number will be 58 in the back you got all that?" "Yes ma'am" Rei said "Ok take your place" Rei ran to the back row and found her number.  
  
** In Class B-2**  
  
Makoto and Ami were still chatting as they walked into the class room. The room had six work station's three on the left side and three on the right side. In the middle were the desks. Makoto took her seat in the second row in the back on the left side. Ami walked up to the teacher Makoto told her the teacher's name was Miss. Ikido and that she was really nice " Hello there what can I do for you miss?" Miss. Ikido said looking up at Ami "I'm Mizuno Ami here's my list of classes" Ami said Miss. Ikido took the piece of paper from Ami's hand and looked at it for a minute then handed it back to Ami "Ami you can take a seat in any of the empty desk's we have over in the cabinet in the back is where we keep the cooking books please get one" Ami walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a book. She looked around the room and saw an empty desk behind Makoto and took it.  
  
Rei and the rest of the students were chatting to each other while waiting for Mrs.Akoruta to return from the equipment room. They didn't have to wait long Mrs. Akoruta came back dragging a big bag of volley ball's behind her "Ok I want six groups of seven people now when you done that then start playing" Mrs. Akoruta said as she pass a ball to six people.  
  
Rei was the first person in her team to score a point but soon after the other team also score a point from then on the game was at a tie each time one of the team score a point the other one would too and it was always by the same two people Rei on her team and a girl with blonde hair with a red bow in her hair Rei's team mates said that her name was Aino Minako and that she was the volley ball champ at this school. The class was coming to an end in a few minutes and the game was still tie. Rei and Minako both had a look in there eye's that said "I'm not going to lose" Minako spiked the ball high up in the air Rei was ready to hit it back when someone called out "I got it! I got it!" it was Yu Hoga he wasn't very good sports and the others usually pick on him because of it. He was all ways looking for ways to prove him and I guess he thought that if he got this ball the others would stop picking on him. As he was running to hit the ball back he trip on his own shoe lances "Look out Rei!" Zumi Hitoru called Rei turn her head forgetting about the ball and saw Yu fall towards her she caught him and looked up just in time to get hit right in the face with the volley ball "Ouch!" Rei yelled dropping Yu to the ground and putting her hands on her nose "Are you ok Rei?" Zumi said running to her Yu got up off the ground "I'm so sorry Rei it's all my fault" Rei remove her hands they were dripping with blood " I'M SORRY!!" Minako yelled running up to Rei giving her a hug 'Her nose is bleeding someone needs to take her to the nurse office" Zumi said "I'll do it come on Rei" Minako said garbing her hand and leading her infirmary.  
  
Rei was seating in a chair with her head up and some tissue paper stuck up her nose. The nurse had said that it wasn't broken much to Minako's relief she was sitting in a chair beside Rei just chatting away she had apologize and Rei said just to forget it "You know you play a mean game of volley ball you might have beating me today did you play in your old school?" Minako asked "No I use to play when I was little at the beach but I never played on a team" Minako eye's lit up " You should join are team! I'm captain and from the game we just had I now you got the stuff to make a great player what do you say?" Rei thought for a moment "I guess you do have to join a club here. . . alright" "YAY!" Minako yelled jumping up from her seat she stuck her hand out to Rei. Rei looked at it then to her and took it " I think this is the beginning to a great friendship!" Minako said * What have I gotting my self into* Rei thought.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Please Read and Review 


	11. The Big Game

The Big Game  
  
I do not own sailor moon. Thank you for the reviews this chapter will be kind of rushed because all my other chapter's were really short and if I just continue with the short chapter's there would have end up with like 20 something short chapter's.  
  
Three weeks have passed since Rei join the volley ball team. Every day after school Rei would meet up with Minako in the gym along with the other member's of the volley ball team and practice for the game they had against the Saikiru high school Tigers. During that time Usagi had avoided her completely the only time Rei seen Usagi was during the one class they had together.  
  
Makoto and Ami were becoming really good friends. Rei had met Makoto at lunch the day she got hit in the head with the volley ball by Minako. She seemed really nice and Rei was glad to see Ami was making new friends. She and Minako were also forming a nice friendship on and off the volley ball court. The fore of them Ami, herself, Minako, and Makoto would meet at lunch time and eat together. Makoto and Ami would be busy chatting about new recipes they could try in there cooking class and Minako would chat about volley ball or any new guy she thought was cute. Rei would listen to all that the others would talk about but she her self didn't say much. She was all ways looking around the cafeteria for Usagi but see never seen her.  
  
Today was Friday the day that the Cross Road High panther's girls volley ball team goes up against the Saikiru high school Tigers. This was also going to be Rei's first game on the team there were posters hanging on every wall of the school saying things like "Come and cheer your girls volley ball team as they go up against Saikiru high school tonight at 7:00 AM in the gym" you couldn't go anywhere in the school with out seeing a poster reminding you of the game.  
  
During lunch that afternoon Rei was setting with Makoto, Ami, and Minako which had become an everyday thing "So are you guys coming to the game tonight?" Minako asked Makoto and Ami "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" Ami said smiling at Rei "I'll be there too" Makoto said "Great! Make sure to come early so you can get good seats" Minako said "Hey Makoto and I can even bake some cookies for after the game" Minako eyes got big and round "I Love Cookies! Thanks you guys!" Both Ami and Makoto sweat drop "No prob" they both said. The bell range telling the students to get back to class "See you guys later to night" Ami said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria with Makoto "Well lets go only six more hours tell the game" Minako told Rei "I know you keep reminding me every hour" Rei said glaring at Minako "Heehaw come on lets go" Minako said grabbing Rei's arm pulling her to class.  
  
Usagi walked down one of the halls to her next class. She stopped in her tracks and stared at one of the posters of the volley ball game *I don't have anything better to do and it would be nice to get out of the house mom has been giving me some weird looks maybe by going out to this volley ball game it will make her stop* making her decision she headed off to her next class.  
  
Soon the last bell range and everyone headed home. Ami walked with Makoto to her house to begin making the cookies and Minako and Rei headed off to the gym to get in some last minute practices before the game and Usagi started walking home tell it was time for the game.  
  
Usagi arrived home and took off her shoes "Mom I'm home" she called walking into the kitchen where her mother was looking threw some cook books "Hello darling how was your day?" "Fine . . . mom there's a volley ball game tonight at seven at the gym is it ok if I go?" Usagi's mother smiled brightly "Of course you can go but make sure you bring your jacket and that you come home straight after the game" "Ok I'm going to go in my room and start my home work tell it's time to go" "I'll call you when it's dinner time" "Alright" Usagi called while walking up stairs to her room. Her mother sat down at one of the chairs at the dinner table and smiled to her self * Usagi going to a school game she hasn't been to one of those since she was in fifth grade maybe she's coming back to her old self* her mother thought happily.  
  
Fore hours later the cookies where all baked. Rei and Minako had gotting all the extra practices they needed and Usagi's had finish all her home work and dinner was eating. Usagi arrived at the gym a little while after it started she was a little bit late because she had decided to walk to the gym her mother had told that she would drive her but she said she wanted to walk there. When she got there the gym was packed from cheering fan boys to lovingly parents there to support there daughters. Usagi some how mange to find a seat in the third row. She looked up at the scored bored it read Visitors- 0 Home-0 round 1 Time- 00:58 seconds the first round was coming to an end. By the end of the three round the score was Visitors-10 Home-10 it was the forth round the last round if Rei's team needed to score just one point to win the forth round was ending in lest then 30 seconds. Makoto and Ami where watching from the first row "Do you think they can score before the time runs out?" Makoto asked Ami who was holding the blow full of cookies in her lap "Don't worry I know Rei once she has her mind set on something she doesn't stop tell she reach her goal" they turn there attention back to the game. It was Minako's turn to spike the ball this would be the last time there team got to spike it so it had to count. She took a step forward and pulled her arm back and hit the ball with everything she had. It went over the net and was hit back by one of the players. Rei ran and hit the ball as hard as she could it hit the floor. The score Visitors-10 Home-11 BUZZ!! Sighing the end of the game "YAY!!!!" the crowd screamed. The whole team ran at Rei hugging her "Way to go Rei!" and "That was awesome!" some of the team mates were saying. Minako push her way threw the crowd and put her arm around Rei "I knew you had what it took to be a great volley ball player!" Rei blush from all the comments they were giving her. Usagi walked down from the benches * Way to go Rei* she thought Usagi looked to the group of girls one more time before heading out the door. Rei looked a head of her and saw Usagi walking away *Usagi!* she push pass her team mates and pass Ami and Makoto who were waiting to give there congrats to Rei *Rei where are you going?* Ami asked " I'll be back just wait here!" she yelled back running out of the gym. She looked around searching threw the people tell she spotted who she was looking for walking down the street. "Usagi! Wait!" she yelled after the girl Usagi finally stopped a few feet in front of Rei. They stood there in silence tell Usagi finally spooked "You were great tonight Rei" "Thank you" Usagi turn her head up to the sky "I better get going I promise my mom that I would come home right after the game" she started walking away "Wait!" Rei yelled grabbing Usagis arm stopping her "On Monday met me in the cafeteria you can meet my friends and we can talk" Usagi finally looked at Rei staring into Reis eyes they capture her and willed her mouth to say "Yes . . .alright on Monday" Rei smiled and let go of Usagis arm. Usagi started walking down the street and to her home.  
  
To Be Continue.  
  
Please Read and Review. A BIG thank you for everyone who helped me with this chapter you know who you all are. 


	12. After The Game

After The Game  
  
I do not own sailormoon. Thank you everyone that reviewed my story ^_^ I love reviews and it makes me really happy to know that a lot of people like my story. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.  
  
Once Usagi was out of sight Rei headed back to the gym. Where the others were anxiously waiting for her to return. Makoto and Minako ran up to Rei once she entered the gym. "Why did you run off like that?" Minako said "Sorry about that the person I ran after is an old friend of mine her name is Usagi Tsukino and I told her to sit with us during lunch time on Monday is that ok with you two?" "Sure I guess so how did you first meet her?" Makoto asked "I'll tell you guys later this weekend right now let's go celebrate!" Rei said "How about we go and get some pizza?" Minako suggested "Yeah that sounds good" Rei said "Hey Ami come on we'll going to go get some pizza!" Makoto called to Ami who was passing out cookies to the other teammates "Ok just a sec!" Ami said as she passed out the last of the cookies and then joined the others.  
  
The four of them walked around the Tokyo district looking for a good place to eat. They stopped at a little pizza shop called "Joe's pizza" and walked in. There were only a few people in the pizza shop at the time. Rei walked up to the counter and order one medium size pizza with everything on it "Ok will that be all for tonight?" asked the man at the counter "No I want four drinks all seven up and that's all" "Ok your total is 15.85$ " the man said Rei paid the man and then walked to the booth where the others were waiting for her. "So Makoto tells me that a friend of yours will be sitting with us during lunch on Monday" Ami said Rei sat down and looked at Ami "Yes her name is Usagi Tsukino and she is an old friend of mine" Rei said "Why didn't you ever mention her before Rei?" asked Ami "Because I haven't seen her in years I met her when I was seven we used to play together at the temple . . .lets talk about something else" Rei said "Alright . . ." Ami said. They continue to chat among different things tell there pizza and drinks came. Ounce they were done they said there goodbyes and each headed home.  
  
To be continue.  
  
I would write more but it's 1:00 AM here and I need to get some sleep. The next part will be what Usagi did after the game and then continue from there. Please Read and Review. 


	13. After The Game Usagi part

After The Game Usagi's Part  
  
I do not own sailormoon. Sorry chapter 12 was so short but I was so sleepy. Hope you like this one.  
  
Usagi walked the streets of Tokyo in silence. She was too deep in her own thoughts to notice anything that was happening around her. Her legs seemed to move on there own. The rout to her house was one taken many times and didn't need to be thought of. It was just her and her thoughts.  
  
Usagi opened her front door and walked in. The lights were off and the house was quit. Her little brother Singo was spending the night at one of his friends house and her father was working over time and wouldn't be home tell after midnight. There was no sigh of her mother so Usagi guess that she all ready went to bed. Usagi went up to her room and sat down on her bed. She turned on the small lamp on the night stand and looked at the clock it was 9:08AM she sighed she wasn't tired let but there was nothing else to do. She reached under her bed and pulled out her cd player. She put the headphones on and pushed play. She lay down and closed her eyes letting the lyrics and the sound of the music take her away from the world.  
  
** Part of me won't go away Everyday reminded how much I hate it Weighted against the consequences Can't live without it so it's senseless Wanna cut it out of my soul And just live with a gaping hole Take control of my life And wash out all the burnt taste I made the problems in the first place Hang my head low' cause it's part of me Ya hardy see right next to the heart of me Heard of me the routine scar New cuts cover where the old ones are And now I'm sick of this I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grade away On my sanity I rather not even be then the man that's staring in The mirror through me**  
  
** Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me**  
  
**I feel it everyday I feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell upside Swallowing me**  
  
**It can't be frightening if you've never felt it Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been Touched by something angelic And then melted down into a pool of peace Cease to be the animal you used to be Remove the broken parts you know were wrong And feel the karma when the problem's all gone And then you start to see another piece of yourself That can't let be And that reason'll last fight to free yourself Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well And now you know you can choose to loose the part in Your heart Where your insides bruise You can live if you're willing to Put a stop to what's killing you**  
  
**Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away Everywhere I look around I see how everyone aught to be Every time I see myself I see there's always something wrong with me**  
  
**I feel it swell up inside of me, swell up inside, swallowing me**  
  
Once the song was finish Usagi sat up and turn off the lamp and put the cd player back under her bed. With nothing else to do she decided to go to bed and forget about meeting Rei at lunch on Monday for a few hours.  
  
To be continue.  
  
I also do not own Linkin park or the song a part of me. 


	14. The Weekend

The weekend  
  
I do not own sailor moon.  
  
Sunshine crept into Usagi's bedroom and onto her face. Awaking her from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up into a sitting position. She looked at her clock it read 7:02 PM. She got up and walked to her drawer and got a new pair of clothes. She step out into the hall way and walked to her parents bedroom and quietly open the door and peeked inside her parents were sound asleep. She shut the down slowly and walked to the bathroom.  
  
**At Rei's Temple**  
  
Rei was all ready up and dress in her priestess robe ( A/N: I forgot the name of the temple I think that is was Hikawa but I'm not sure can someone please tell me? ) She was sweeping up leaves on the temple grounds * I wonder if Ami would want to go to a movie later today I'll call her after I'm done with this chore* Rei thought.  
  
** Tsukino house**  
  
Usagi turn on the shower and adjusted the water temperature. She looked in the bathroom mirror and undid her hair and began to undress. Her arms were cover with old cuts now turn into scars. It had been awhile since the last time she cut so there weren't any flesh cuts. Once she was done undressing she entered the shower. She rubbed her hands over her arms * these are forever with me* Usagi thought she closed her eyes and stood there silently just thinking *Rei . . .it's been so long since I seen her to be able to talk to her again just like old times back then I believe that I could talk to her about anything but when grandpa died I just didn't know what to say I was angry and sad so I ran I stopped seeing her and then Hitomi and the others happened. . .I don't want to be hurt again like that!. . .* Usagi thought angrily she looked to her right and saw her razor she reach out her arm and hesitated her heart was saying no she knew she needed to stop the cutting but this was the only way to stop the pain and subdue her angry. She grabbed the razor and hit it across the shower wall breaking the plastic. The razor blades fell to the shower floor. Thankfully Usagi's parents were heavy sleepers and the sound of the running water had muff the sound of the razor breaking. She picked up the razor blades and set all of them but one on the side. She sank to the shower floor and at first ran the blade lightly across her left arm making light little cuts * If anyone ever found out of this they would never look at me the same . . .mom and dad would probably send me away to one of those hospitals* with each thought that went threw Usagi's mind her cuts became deeper and longer * Rei . . .what would you think of me if you knew . . .* by this time Usagi had broken down and started crying.  
  
**At Rei's Temple**  
  
Rei had finished her chores and had change out of her robe and into a pair of shorts and a light blue t-shirt. She had just called up Ami and both agreed to meet at the movie theater Ami had also suggested to bring Makoto and Minako a long too. So the four of them would make a day out of it. It was 20 minutes to eight they wouldn't meet at the movies tell nine so Rei had some time to kill. She decide to go to the park and relax tell it was time to meet the others.  
  
**Tsukino house**  
  
Usagi was sitting on the shower floor her left arm was bleeding from five cuts. Her skin was beginning to wrinkle so she got up making sure to pick up the razors and the broken razor blade. She went under the sink and got out the first aid kit cleaned and bandaged her cuts. She dry of her body with a tower then put on the pair of clothes she brought in with her a long black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She dry her eyes and wash her face to hid the puffiness she threw the broken razor in the bath room garbed along with the other razors. She threw in some tissues and toilet paper to hide them.  
  
Usagi walked down stairs and in to the kitchen her mother and father were still asleep. So she grabbed an apple from the counter and sat down at the table. She began to nipple on it she glace at the clock it was eight o'clock. Usagi stood up the apple still in her hand and walked in to the living room and turn on the tv and watch it for a while.  
  
To be continue. 


	15. Usagi And Rei A Dream Of Memories Part 1

Usagi And Rei A Dream Of Memories Part 1  
  
I do not own sailor moon. A big thank you to Jupiter Nights for the ideal to this chapter.  
  
Rei sat on the park bench just day dreaming away. The sky was clear blue not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining. She leaned back on the bench and let her thoughts wonder up into the sky. *Usagi . . .* that name brought a warm smile onto Rei's lips. She closed her eyes and let her memories of the past take her away.  
  
** Hikawa Temple Fall 1985**  
  
It was the beginning of October and the Hikawa Temple was all ready cover with leaves. Seven year old Rei Hino was with her grandfather helping him racking up the fallen leaves she was wearing a miniature version of the priestess robe she wore today. It had been a month since she went to live with her grandfather and even as a seven year old Rei was a quick learner in the ways of the temple.  
  
Rei was a very shy child and didn't make friends easily. The only friends she had were the crows that would visited the temple she would feed them pieces of bread and talk to them about her day or what she would be feeling. The crows all ways listen to her and never judged her like others have. Rei had named two of the crows Phobos and Deimos after the two moons of mars which was Rei's favorite planet.  
  
While Rei and her grandfather were finishing up racking the leaves. A old man with a cane was walking up the steps of the temple with his cane in one hand and the small hand of a little girl in his other. He slowly made his way to the top of the steps the little girl was warring a pink dress with little bunnies on them and pink hair ribbons in her hair which was tied up in pig tails. "Hello there how can I help you two today?" Rei's grandfather asked the old man and child "Hello I am Hiro Tsukino and this is my granddaughter Usagi Tsukino we have come to pray for good luck this is Usagi's first time visiting a temple so please forgive her if she is a bit loud" Hiro said "Grandpa I'm not loud I'm just full of life" Usagi told her grandfather Hiro smiled "That you are my dear" Hiro said and patted Usagi on the head "Not many people come to the temple at this time so you can be as loud as you want little one I have a granddaughter myself Rei say hello to the Tsukino's" Rei's grandfather said to Rei who was hiding behind him this whole time. Rei poked her head out to the side of her grandfather legs and whispered a hello and hid her head back behind him once more. Usagi walked up to Rei's grandfather and looked behind him Rei saw her and moved in front of her grandfather while Usagi moved behind him. The closer Usagi got to Rei the move she would move soon there were two little girls running in a circle around Rei's grandfather "Hey you two knock it off!" Rei's grandfather yelled and grabbed the two little girls.  
  
He set them down and Rei made a move to hide behind her grandfather once more but Usagi stopped her by grabbing her hand "Hey! Don't run away I won't bite ya "Usagi said smiling Rei blushed and looked away "Usagi we should start the prey now" Usagi's grandfather said walking up to Usagi "Ok grandpa" Usagi said she let go of Rei's hand and waved goodbye walking to the temple. Rei looked down at the hand Usagi was holding and blushed.  
  
Some time later Usagi and her grandfather walked out of the temple and started walking to the steps. Rei and her grandfather were waiting by the steps "You two are welcome back any time" Rei's grandfather said "We will make sure to come back" Hiro said Usagi ran up to Rei and reach into the pocket of her dress and bulled out a bunny sticker and handed it to Rei "Here this will a token of are friendship" Usagi said Rei took the bunny sticker "Thank you Usagi" Rei said Usagi gave her one more smile before leaveing the temple with her grandfather.  
  
Over the months Usagi and her grandfather came back to the temple on a daily basic. Rei and Usagi were becoming great friends. Usagi would talk and talk about anything that was on her mind and Rei would listen to every word with great interest. She had put the bunny sticker into a little jewelry box in her room. The sticker was a reminder of the happiness and warmth that Usagi always brought into Rei. "Usagi you and I will always be friends right?" asked Rei "You bet Rei you and I will be friends tell we are 100 years old" Usagi said Rei smiled and for the first time in her short life she felt truly happy.  
  
It had been a whole week now and there was no sigh of Usagi. The last few times that Usagi and her grandfather came to visit Rei notice that he was moving slower then usually. Maybe something was wrong with him? Rei thought. She walked over to the window of her room and looked out at the night sky the moon was full but a dark cloud was moving towards it tell it was completely cover by blackness. Rei looked towards where the moon was once was "Usagi . . ." she whispered.  
  
**Present Time**  
  
"Hey Rei!" a voice called out Rei opened her eyes and looked towards where the voice came from Ami, Makoto, and Minako were walking towards her. Rei got up and smiled at them "Hey guys" "Hey" the three of them said together "Well lets go before we miss the previews" Rei said.  
  
To be continue.  
  
The Next chapter will be a flash back in Usagi's P.O.V. Please Read and Review. 


	16. Usagi And Rei A Dream Of Memories Part 2

Usagi And Rei A Dream of Memories Part 2  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi sat on the couch and watched the T.V. with unblinking eyes. She wasn't really paying any attention to the show that was on she had to many memories that hunted her at the moment to give her any peace of mind. *On Monday Rei and I will talk again after ten years. . .I can't believe it's really been that long I still remember the day that I met her and the happy times I had with grandpa it seems like they only happened a little while ago. . .*  
  
**Tsukino House Fall 1985**  
  
Seven year old Usagi Tsukino opened her front door and took off her shoe's "Mama I'm Home!" Usagi called out "I'm in the kitchen sweetheart" Her mother said Usagi walked into the kitchen "How was your day dear?" her mother asked "It was ok "Usagi said giving her mother a hug . A old man with a cane walked into the kitchen behind Usagi "Hey there my little bunny how about one of those great hugs for your grandpa?" the man asked Usagi turned around and a great smile appeared on her face "GRANDPA!" she shouted and ran up to in and embrace him into a great hug. The man returned the hug with a warm smile on his lips. Usagi let go and looked up at him "I'm so happy to see you grandpa I missed you a lot" Usagi said "I missed you too little one every time I come by I swear you get more prettier" he said Usagi blush a little . He went and sat at one of the kitchen chairs Usagi climb up on to his lap " Hiro would you like something to drink?" Usagi's mother asked "No thank you I will only be here for a few minutes" He told her "Grandpa can't you stay a little longer?" Usagi asked Hiro looked down at her "Usagi the reason I'm here is that tomorrow I want you and I to visit the Hikawa Temple would you like to do that?" He asked "The Temple don't we have to prey for something?" Usagi asked "Yes we can prey about anything you want" He said "Let's prey for good luck grandpa" Usagi said "Alright tomorrow I will come by and we will walk over to the Temple" He said standing up and putting Usagi down on the ground. He said his goodbyes and left.  
  
** The Next Day**  
  
Usagi was up in her room putting on her favorite dress it was a pink one with little bunnies on them. Once it was on she grab two pink ribbons and ran into her mother's room "Mama can you put these in my hair?" She asked "Of course sweetie" she said smiling Usagi climb on to the bed and sat in her mother's lap. Her mother put the two ribbons in her daughter hair and pulled out a hand mirror from the night stand and put it in front of Usagi "How do they look ok?" Her mother asked "They look great! Thank you mama" She said turning over and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and then jumped down and ran out of the room into the living room and waited for her grandfather to come.  
  
Hiro Tsukino walked up to the front door and knocked. The door flew open and Usagi ran and gave her grandpa a hug. Usagi's mother came to the door "Now Usagi please behave while your at the temple" Her mother told her "I will be good mama I promise" Usagi said grabbing her grandpa's hand and started walking away "We will be back after the prey" Her grandpa said to her mother as he and Usagi headed to the temple.  
  
As Usagi and her grandfather walked up the stairs to the temple Usagi saw a girl about her age she was sweeping leaves with an older man Usagi guess that was her grandpa. As Usagi and Hiro walked closer to the young girl and older man the little saw them and hid behind the man. Usagi kept her eyes on the young girl as her grandpa introduce themselves *She must be really shy* Usagi thought the girl poked her head out from behind her grandpa's legs Usagi heard the girl name Rei say a shy hello then hid behind her grandpa once more. Usagi walked up to the old man and looked behind him at Rei. The girl moved away from Usagi and soon she found her self running around the old man chasseing after Rei *This is kind of fun* Usagi thought "Hey you two knock it off!" Rei's grandpa yelled and grabbed the two girls.  
  
He set them down and Rei made a move to run behind her grandpa again * Oh no you don't* Usagi thought as she grabbed Rei's hand stopping her "Hey! Don't run away I won't bite ya" Usagi said she gave a smile while saying it she watched as Rei turned a little red in the face. Usagi's grandpa walked up to her and told her that they should start the prey "Ok grandpa" Usagi said she let go of Rei's hand and waved goodbye to her.  
  
Usagi and her grandpa walked in side the temple (A/N: I don't know how they do this in Japan so please don't flame me for it) and knelt beside a great fire it was said that people could see things inside the fire the future the past the present. They closed there eyes and put there hands on there lap *Kami-sama I prey that Rei and I will be great friends she seems really nice and I prey for good luck for her and my grandpa and please help my grandpa walk with out a cane thank you Kami-sama* after the prey she open her eyes and looked at her grandpa. He was still preying so she sat there and looked at the fire tell he was done.  
  
Sometime later Usagia and her grandpa walked out of the temple. Usagi saw Rei and her grandpa waiting by the steps. Rei's grandpa said that they were welcome here anytime that put a smile on Usagi's face she would be able to see Rei more. Usagi walked up to Rei and gave her a bunny sticker that she had in her pocket and told her that it would be a sigh of friendship. Usagi gave Rei one more smile before leaving the temple.  
  
Every time Usagi's grandpa came over from then on Usagi would beg him to take her to the temple so that she could see Rei. Usagi loved talking to Rei she always listen to her and it was nice to have someone to listen to her talk and not get mad at her or tell her to shut up like other kids did before. One day Rei asked Usagi if they would always be friends Usagi told her that they be friends tell they were 100 years old that seemed to be the answer Rei was looking for because it put a smile on her face. Usagi herself truly believed that they would be friends tell then. Usagi was to caught up in her friendship wit Rei to notice that her grandpa was not moving as fast as he used to be.  
  
A few days after that promise "Mama I'm home look I made a picture of grandpa!" Usagi called out running into the kitchen with the picture in her left hand only to found it empty. It was then that she heard crying sounds coming from her up stairs *Mama?" she thought. Usagi walked up the stairs and into her parent's bed room. There she found her mother sitting on the bed crying "mama why are you crying?" Usagi asked quietly Usagi's mother looked up at her daughter tears running down her face "Usagi . . .baby your grandpa had a heart attack this moring I'm so sorry sweetie he's dead" her mother said. Usagi's world stopped that moment she couldn't hear anything but those words *your grandpa's dead* they kept replaying in Usagi's mind over and over again tell Usagi was sure she would go mad at any second. She let the picture of her grandpa fall from her hand and backed away from the room *no. . . he can't be gone . . .NO!* Usagi's mind screamed as she turned and ran from the room and out side of the house. She could hear her mother call after her but she didn't stop. She thought that if she just keep running then she wouldn't have to face the truth of her grandfathers death  
  
Usagi was never the same after her grandpa died there was a feeling of emptiness that never left her even when her little brother was born a year later didn't go away the same emptiness that hunts her today. Usagi didn't feel like talking after that and soon she was in a world of her own never to let anyone in even Rei. She didn't want Rei to what she had become so she stopped going to the temple and broke her promise to her that they would be friends for ever.  
  
** Present Day**  
  
Usagi got up and turn off the T.V. .She went up to her room and lay down on her bed just trying to think of what she would say to Rei on Monday.  
  
To be continue.  
  
Might not be the best chapter but still I hope you liked it. 


	17. A Secret No More Part 1

A Secret No More Part 1  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi spent the rest of the weekend in and out of her room. She didn't feel like going anywhere she had to much on her mind to be distracted by someone or something. When Monday morning came Usagi's nerves were on edges and her thoughts were racing a million miles an hour. Before leaving her room Usagi got out one of her razor blades and took it with her *This might be the only way I can get threw this day with out loosing my mind* Usagi thought as she left her house and started off to school.  
  
Rei and Ami along with Makoto and Minako were walking and chatting along to school "Minako when is yours and Rei's next volleyball?" Makoto asked "I think it's in two weeks but I'm not sure I'll have to go asked the coach later today" Minako said "Hey you guy's want to go see another movie this weekend?" Makoto asked "Sure!" Minako said "Yes I'll love to see another movie too" Ami said "What about you Rei you want to go see another movie?" Minako asked Rei did not answer her she just kept on walking as if the question was never asked *Usagi today all my questions will be asked . . . but will you answer them?* Rei thought "Hey Rei earth to Rei come in Rei" Minako said waving her hand in front of Rei's face. Rei snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality "Sorry . . . what were you saying?" Rei asked "Do you want to go to the movies again with us this weekend" Minako said "Sure that will be fine" Rei said "Maybe your friend Usagi would like to join us also we can ask her when she joins us for lunch this afternoon" Ami said Rei kept silent and begun to walk a little faster.  
  
** School**  
  
Usagi entered her first class and took her seat. Soon after that Rei and Ami walked in. Usagi kept her eyes forces on her desk. If she looked up she would be met with the fire that was Rei's eyes and she knew they would break her. Rei took her seat and took a quick glance at Usagi *you can't even look me in the eye Usagi . . . what secrets are you hiding?* Rei thought before turning her attention to the teacher.  
  
The rest of the period went by quickly and Usagi was thankful for it. She all most ran out of the room when the bell rang to go to her next class. Soon it would be lunch time and there would be no more hiding from Rei.  
  
Rei watched Usagi leave the class room. She decided not to confront Usagi tell lunch time. Rei went to the rest of her classes and try to concentrate on the lesions with out thinking of Usagi.  
  
**Lunch Time**  
  
Rei enter the cafeteria and spotted Ami, Makoto, and Minako at there usual table. She sat down and pulled out her lunch from her book bag and began to eat a little. She was like a hawk her eyes scanning the cafeteria looking for Usagi.  
  
With each step taken Usagi fear was growing and her hands began to get sweaty. She could see the cafeteria doors a held of her they were only a few steps away *You don't have to do this you can just turn around now and run* a voice in Usagi's head told her *But I can't run forever the more I run the more pain I will cause both Rei and me it's . . . it's time I stop running for now at lest I have to tell her why I left and didn't come back I don't have to tell her about the cutting or anything else I'm not ready for anyone to know or if I decide to let anyone know about it* Usagi thought she reach the cafeteria doors and went in.  
  
To be continue.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short I didn't have a lot of time to write tonight. The story will hopefully be ending soon. 


	18. A Secret No More Part 2

**A Secret No More Part 2**

The cafeteria was a buzz with life as Usagi walked through the doors. She looked around the tables until she spotted the familiar raven black hair and felt those eyes of fire that had burned away at many other people souls in its owner's life time. They were calling Usagi now, beckoning her to come to their owner's side and Usagi did not have the will power to resist. She walked towards Rei in a heavy pace afraid that if she were to stop he lags would collapse under her.

Rei could sense Usagi as she had came into the cafeteria and waited for those ice blue eyes to meet her own. She knew then that there would be no more running away now from Usagi. Rei would finaly get the answers she so crave for. In a matter of moments Usagi was standing before Rei ice matching fire as their eyes bore into each other's it was Usagi who spoke first "Hello Rei" she said her voice unusually claim for the battle that was going on inside her "Hello Usagi" Rei answer letting her voice be cold and serious. Ami, Minako, and Makoto sensing the tension between the two teenage girls spoke up "Hello Usagi it's nice to finally meet you won't you sit down and join us? Ask Minako in a cheerily voice trying to lighten the mood. Usagi turn her eyes towards Minako "No thank you Rei and I have something's to discuss "Usagi answered. Rei stood up and walked by Usagi's side "Yes it's very important I'll see you guys later . . .lets go outside" Rei said as she began to exit the cafeteria with Usagi following close behind.

The three friends however were more worried then curious now and made up their minds to follower their friend outside and listen to what was going on between them. But not with out much protest from Ami who logic side said that they shouldn't be spying on them but with the protest from Minako and Makoto saying that if it was something seriously wrong with them then they should know about it and do all they could to help their friends. So they followed Rei and Usagi outside and hide behind some nearby trees.

Usagi and Rei had stopped outside on the fields where no wondering students could bother them. The breeze was strong and restless just like the two girls who stood staring at each other. Rei had had enough with the silents and spoke "Usagi why didn't you ever come back after your grandfather died?" Usagi wench at the question and her hands and arms began to tremble "I . . .I just couldn't face anyone after he died it hurt so much" the last part came out as a whisper but it was not lost to Rei or was the fact that Usagi arms were shaking "Usagi . . ." Rei said as she reach out and graphed forcefully at Usagis wrist. Usagi let out a tiny whimper as Rei made contact with her wounds and kept her head down "Let go . . ." she whispered but that only made Rei graph her other wrist "Why what's wrong?" Rei asked but Usagi didn't answer. Rei looked down and with her right hand began to pull down one of Usagis sleeves. Usagi try to jerk away "No! . . .don't!" she yelled but Rei was stronger and pulled Usagi down on her back onto the grass and finally lifted up her sleeve and saw the cuts and scars. Reis eyes went wide and tears began to block her vision "Oh Usagi" she whisper. Usagi was crying her secret was no more Rei had seen them had seen what she had become and now would run away from her. But to Usagis surprise and shock Rei brought her right wrist to lips and kiss it tenderly "Why didn't you tell me?" she cried "I didn't want you to know I didn't want anyone to know" Usagi confessed Rei pulled her up and into her arms and held her tight "Oh Usagi your such a baka! Don't you know I would had helped you . . .I love you" Hearing those words Usagi finally let all her pain and angry through out the years and cried into Reis shoulders.

The three friends watch as the two girls held onto each other both crying. " Well I guess things are finaly going to start getting better now" said Ami "Lets hope so . . . come on lets leave them alone" answer Makoto as the three friends made their way back to school.

The End

I do not own Sailormoon and Please don't kill Kawaii Jen for the wait it is a long story but please review and tell me what you think of the ending.


End file.
